memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:San Francisco
Just a thought-- Aren't "Starfleet Command" and "Starfleet Headquarters" essentially the same thing? When someone finally writes the article, "Starfleet Command" should be the main article with "Starfleet Headquarters" as a re-direct page. --Turtletrekker 03:40, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :No. "Starfleet Command" is the division of Starfleet that makes decisions for the rest of the service -- in other words, the admiralty and their folks. "Starfleet Headquarters" is a building, a physical location, from which Starfleet is centrally operated. Now, most of the folks who make up Command are based out of Headquarters, but Starfleet Command can also be said to be based out of the numerous starbases where admirals give starship captains their oders. Confusing Starfleet Command with Starfleet Headquarters is a bit like confusing the Naval command with the Pentagon. Yes, Naval command can be based out of the Pentagon, and "the Pentagon" might even be used to refer to Naval Command as an example of metonymy, the same way "White House" might be used to refer to the US President, but there is still an important distinction between the White House and the President and the Pentagon and Naval command, just as there's a distinction between Starfleet Headquarters and Starfleet Command. -- Sci 04:13 21 May 2006 UTC ::No. The bodies are located in two seperate building next to each other, and I think A Time to Be Born had the best description of the two. Headquarters makes the decisions and Command is the body that sees that they happen. :) --The Doctor 06:13, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::I haven't yet read Born; it actually establishes a separate building for Starfleet Command? That's interesting. Does this building have a name? -- Sci 15:58 21 May 2006 UTC ::: No specific name is given, it just refers to it as Starfleet Command. If you have the book its in pages 196 and 197. --The Doctor 16:26, 21 May 2006 (UTC) :::I'll have to read A Time to Be Born, then, to understand the distinction you're making. Otherwise I'd have to agree with Sci. Especially since all previous sources tended to be pretty vague about Starfleet's upper structure. Excluding "Born", one could just as easily say that Starfleet Command made the decisions and carrying them out would fall to the Chief of Starfleet Operations. Or that "Starfleet Command" was just verbal shorthand for "up the chain of command". (and more than one of these may be true)--Emperorkalan 14:53, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I wasn't disagreeing with what Sci said, I was disagreeing with what Turtletrekker said. The point from A Time to Be Born was supporting Sci's statement. Sorry, if it didn't make sense, reading it again it doesn't to me :) --The Doctor 15:33, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Events Just added that snippet because I'm trying to squeeze everything out of Engines of Destiny but I couldn't figure out how to incorporate it into the page. If anyone's got a better idea, please have at it. :) --Savar 15:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC)